Karura Ketsueki
Background (Complete) Born in a hut on the outskirts of Sunagakure, her father and his unnamed wife named her Karura after Gaara's late monster however, Karura's unnamed mother was lost during childbirth due to complications. She grew up as normally as possible being related to a Kazekage until the age of eight when she was selected to become the Jinchuriki of the One Tail Shukaku against her father's wishes due to the fact she is related to a previous and somewhat successful Jinchuriki, her father. In order to protect his daughter, Gaara sent her to live in the hut she was born in with a trusted friend of his as a loyal bodyguard and caretaker then threatened those who knew her location and what she is never to talk. During her isolation, she was privately tutored as a Shinobi by her father and a selection of trusted shinobi, becoming a fine shinobi in her own rights by the age of ten but since she never enrolled in the academy, she never got to learn about friendship or how to work with comrades, resulting in trying to do everything herself, causing her on multiple occasions to be put in mortal danger. To her father's amazement, it was revealed she had her grandfather's gekkei genkai, Magnet Release during her training however, she was not particularly skilled in it to her teachers' disappointment. At the age of 12, she finally convinced her father to let her be an official shinobi of the village and live in the village under the condition of living with him under heavy guard. Since then, she has lived in the village event free for three years and going on a minimal number of missions which are specially hand picked. Personality (Being Revamped) Due to her isolation and being a Jinchuriki, Karura has never knew friendship is or what it is like to fight along real comrades, leaving her feelings of loneliness however, she also attained the attitude she could do everything herself because of it, leading her to be rash and reckless as well as cocky and arrogant often.. She holds a lot of hate for those responsible for putting Shukaku, the one tail within her and at the beast itself for it's constant attempts to control her and she feels that the village is partly to blame for her predicament, she holds much hate for it as a whole. Karura has never felt that anyone understands her, keeping her feelings bottled up and preferring not to talk when it is not necessary, keeping to herself mostly, either sleeping or reading in her room and thus never knowing what it is like to love anyone, having no preferences. Due to her apparent lack of skill in talent with practically everything, her teachers and elders have shown to be rather disappointed in her, giving her mostly fake smiles and laughs to hide their disappointment in her but she manages to see through it, giving her bad self esteem. She is also very short tempered, mainly from being tired of nothing she does being good enough for her teachers elders or even father but it also gave her a fierce determination to prove her worth and have them look upon her with admiration, a feat not yet realized. Nindō (Sort of Complete) As she didn't grow up like a normal Shinobi, Karura never thought about her own ninja way until the age of 12 when she was finally able to live as a more normal shinobi however, after three years of thinking about it, Karura still can't figure out what her ninja way is though her father says it is a matter of time until she does. Relationships Gaara Karura's relationship with her Father Gaara is very rocky due to her resentment of being cooped up in a shack away from the village for years, unable to make friends like normal kids or get to enroll at the academy to become a ninja like normal people who wish to be a Shinobi do, blaming it all on her father as she doesn't realize why he did that. Although she has had that resentment for her father's actions for so many years, she still loves him as any daughter would love her father though rarely got the chance to ever express it as he was either gone most of the time or her resentment was blocking it. Shukaku Not long after Shukaku was sealed within her, he attempted to trick her into unleashing him by prodding at her resentment for her father's actions however, Karura had already been coached on how to suppress him and his first attempt failed but he did not stop there, he would poke and prod at her resentment daily in order to enrage her and take over but never succeeded though he came close several times. These daily attempts made Karura resent being a Jinchuriki and plunged her deeper into the darkness that was already surrounding her heart. Many times did they come face to face and argued until they were ready to kill each other but they both knew that it would do nothing for them if the other should die, ending it each time with greater anger towards and hatred for the other than before. Eventually, he gave up on that tactic altogether and waited for a time when she would get mad enough that his power would be unleashed and after waiting for several months, it nearly happened but as he started to take control, her father Gaara stopped it dead in it's tracks. Shukaku then knew that as her father was around, he would never be able to assume control so he stopped trying and waited patiently for his chance. Appearance (Complete) Her hair style naturally seems to form to the likeness that her father's mother Karura had, often growing in the same fashion and inherited her grandmother's hair color of dirty brown. Karura's eyes are pale blue green like her father's however, she doesn't have the black rings around her eyes and does have pupils unlike her father. Very little else is worth mentioning as she looks normal by all regards, not inheriting her father's unusual eyebrow less feature however, her clothing looks like an odd mix between a traveler's outfit and the uniform of shinobi from Sunagakure though the uniform's features are well hidden by the hybrid outfit to prevent most from figuring out what village she is from. Abilities (Mostly complete) Chakra & Stamina Before she even became a Jinchuriki, Karura had rather high reserves of chakra as well as great stamina she had gained from all the running around she did while she was playing. When she became a Jinchuriki, her chakra levels seemed to increase and it was required of her to train harder than ever before to increase her stamina. Because of her hatred for Shukaku, she tries to suppress his power as much as possible as she wishes to become as great as her father without needing him however, this means she is unfamiliar with how to use or control Shukaku's chakra, having only experienced it in rare occasions in which it controlled her for the most part. Unlike her father, Karura's seal was designed to allow the Jinchuriki to sleep without worrying about Shukaku being able to get free. This means she is tired less and has more energy than any Jinchuriki of Shukaku before her, making her much more of a threat as well. Unfortunately, she is only able to use Magnet Release to date but if she is capible of using any other releases, than it is unknown. Taijutsu She has some basic skill with taijutsu however, it is rather unimpressive as her reflexes, speed and agility as well as her hand eye coordination are rather basic themselves and with her strength being basic too, just about anyone can beat her in a taijutsu battle so she tends to avoid such battles but, when she is forced to use taijutsu, she is rather capable at enduring for long periods of time due to her good endurance. Ninjutsu (WIP) Because she is only able to use Magnet Release, her abilities are rather limited and her hand eye coordination, speed and agility make it rather difficult for her to become as powerful as she would like. Never the less, she is able to make up for this with her techniques. Being Magnet Release, they either magnetise whatever she wishes to in order to improve her accuracy with tools such as shuriken or manipulates the magnetised in other way. Since she never uses Shukaku's power, she is unable to do as much as she likes since most of her techniques are a serious drain on her chakra reserves. Although it is unnecessary thanks to her sand wall provided by Shukaku, Karura used the Shield of Gold Dust in order to shield herself so that the wall of sand won't appear to protect her and give her away as Shukaku's Jinchuriki, a fact she tries hard to forget with no success. Due to her determination not to be reconized as a Jinchuriki, she has extensively trained with the shield of gold dust to be more than 1.5x faster in response than the wall of sand is able to move. Bukijutsu One of the things she has had the most difficulty with is bukijutsu due to her basic abilities in reflexes, speed, agility and hand eye coordination. Because it is hard for her to increase her abilities with those attributes, she can't seem to increase her prowess with weapons such as kunai, shuriken and swords so her skill in this has remained at genin level however, she uses it mostly with Magnet Release to increase her accuracy. Jinchuriki Powers Her strength in this area is rather unknown as she rarely uses it however, that also means that she is rather unskilled with it though she uses it rather well thanks to a bit of help from Shukaku but the main power he gives that is shown is her sand wall defense like her father's however, it is a bit slower than her father's, but that has never been an issue as it has always been fast enough anyways. While a thing of sand doesn't hang around Karura like it does Gaara, it will turn the ground under or around her into sand which will then be brought up to her defence but this need to create the sand from the ground around or under her makes it slower to respond. It has been shown in the RP A Fated Meeting that for some reason her sand wall doesn't work when up against the sand of her father's, leaving her mostly vulnerable but, it also shows that she transformation when using the initial powers of Shukaku is similar to Naruto when uses the initial powers of Kurama and has not to date gained any of the other Jinchuriki powers. Intelligence (Not Started) Placeholder. Trivia * Category:Jinchūriki Category:Rogue Ninja